


Undulate

by Kimia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Riding, Top Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:31:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8596276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimia/pseuds/Kimia
Summary: Sometimes they just need to slow down.





	

Keith laid back, enjoying the sight above him.  He watched as Lance shivered, seating himself fully on Keith's dick, the motion making Keith bite back a moan.  Instinctively, his hands raised, trying to grasp on to Lance's slim hips, before Lance caught them and pinned them to the bed on either side.

"N-nope.  No touching."  He stuttered out, biting his lower lip, "And don't move either."  Keith nodded, staring up at his boyfriend, who started to move his hips.  Those same hips drawing a whimper from Keith as he desperately tried not to buck up into the tight heat that encased his dick, the warmth undulating around him.

Lance rolled his hips, letting out a deep groan as all the right places got brushed at all the right times.  He let out another groan as he felt the dick deep inside him twitch at the noise.  Keith had told him before that he loved the noises that Lance made when they were together.

Leaning back, his hands finding Keith's knees to hang on, Lance started to lift his hips up, biting down a whimper at the feeling of the cock sliding out, pausing with just the tip still inside.  He paused there, watching Keith's face for a moment.

And then he let go, dropping back down in one quick motion, rolling his hips on the way down as he was filled back up.  Keith watched, fascinated by the way Lance tossed his head back, baring his throat as he worked his way towards his own pleasure using Keith's body.

Lance continued his motions, undulating his hips on every down stroke and driving Keith closer to the edge, who was trying not to thrust up to meet him.  On every rise of his hips, his own dick would bounce up and as he dropped back down, he'd let out a moan, guaranteed to drive Keith wild.

Well.  Two can play at that game.

"Look at you." Keith murmured, his voice low and deep and striking every chord in Lance's mind, "Sitting so pretty on my dick.  Like you were made for it."  Keith stopped talking, watching Lance swallow several times, his eyes glazed over with bliss.  Watching Lance shudder and feeling that warmth clench tighter at his words as he started bouncing faster, "Come on, let's see you move, look so pretty when you move like that." 

Lance shuddered again, letting out a wanton moan at Keith's words, his hips stuttering in their rhythm. 

"Come on, babe, let's see it.  I wanna see you come."  Keith purred at him, smirking as he felt Lance stop bouncing and resort to simply grinding his hips around in circles, chasing his completion.  Lance panted, his breaths coming like little punched out noises as his legs started trembling from holding himself up, making the mistake of opening his eyes and looking full at Keith, who'd never heard of the concept of fighting fairly, "Why don't you be a _good boy_ and come?"

Finally, he crumbled, long ropes of white cum shooting out as he collapsed forward, clenching down on Keith as he fell forward, his chin ending up digging sharply into the others' shoulder.  Lance shuddered, feeling Keith reach up and run his hands over him, his nerves still firing and making his skin so sensitive. 

"You did good.  So good."  Keith whispered into his ear, rubbing his hands over Lance's back and up into his hair, "Looked so pretty when you came."  He punctuated his words by mouthing at his boyfriend's neck, nipping gently at the darker skin, causing more shivers.  Lance whimpered, feeling how hard Keith still was, his insides clenching down in the shockwaves of his orgasm, causing Keith to moan gently and buck his hips finally. 

"Ho-  Mmmgh.  Aah.  H-how about we take care of that?"  Lance asked, once he finally could manage to speak without it being a load of gibberish and moans, purposefully clenching down to drive his point home, drawing another moan.

"Yeeees."  Keith hissed, his eyes clenching shut, "You'll tell me if it gets too much?"  He murmured, pressing another kiss to Lance's temple. 

"Mmhm."  Lance muttered, turning his head to grin at his lover, who smiled back before flipping them over.  Keith drew the others' legs up, pinning them down on the bed, marveling at the sheer flexibility that lurked in Lance's frame, before he started to draw out slowly, keeping his attention locked on Lance's face, searching for any discomfort.  Finding none, he started to push back in, slowly, frustratingly. 

Keith really should have expected the legs that suddenly wrapped around his waist and _tightened_ , causing him to thrust back in quickly and roughly.

"Not a damsel, not made of glass."  Lance ground out, reaching up and grabbing a fist full of mullet, pulling the other down towards him, "Now move dammit and fuck me."  He finished this statement with a searing kiss, clenching at the same time and rolling his hips.

Keith obliged, starting a rough rhythm, pistoning his hips as he ducked his head down, his lips and teeth finding purchase on his lover's neck, leaving evidence of his passage there, Lance tilting his head back to bare his throat for more attention as his body started to rebound.  Pressing a smirk into the others' neck, Keith reached down and grasped Lance's half hard cock before starting to stroke it in time with his own thrusts, bringing it back to full hardness rapidly.

"Aah.  Yes, yes, just like that."  Lance groaned, his hands and nails trying to find traction on Keith's back, leaving stinging lines in their wake, "Mm, faster."  Grinning, Keith followed the request, thrusting faster into the incredible heat until Lance started trembling again, his breaths punching out of his lungs again, "How about you come with me?"  Lance asked, suddenly clenching down like a vice, his blue eyes blissed over.

The sudden pressure and friction around his cock startled Keith and his hips slammed home, finally reaching his peak and falling over, pulsing deep inside Lance, who groaned at the feeling of heat and being filled up pushing him also over the edge again, cumming across his own chest.  The white cum made a startling contrast across his skin as Keith weakly thrust, riding out the waves of his climax before halting finally, spent.  The two stayed there, panting for a moment before Keith pulled back, drawing a whimper from Lance at the sudden emptiness as well as a tickle of white following.

Flopping down, Keith flung an arm across his boyfriend, exhausted from their endeavors. 

"Hey, mulletman, we need to clean up."  Lance muttered, the yawn betraying his own tiredness, his eyes fluttering.  Receiving a grunt and a nuzzle from the other as his answer, Lance sighed, "Alright, but in the morning I'm gonna tell you I told you so."  He grumbled, pulling at the sheets and across them both.  Smiling gently, he tucked his face into the others' neck and slept.

**Author's Note:**

> *throws self into nearest star*


End file.
